


Sign 06: Sometimes, he's a bit of a thief

by TerresDeBrume



Series: Signs he's a keeper [8]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things Tony would never admit to doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sign 06: Sometimes, he's a bit of a thief

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay?”  
  
Loki shakes his head as he stretches out of the bed, pale skin painted orange by the rising sun like fire playing against his ribs, and Tony sighs because he doesn’t need to hear it in order to know what’s going to happen.  
  
“I promised Ororo I’d be back by ten and it’s half past eight already -and don’t sigh, if you have a problem with—”  
  
Tony grabs Loki’s hand across the bed and pulls him back down to him before planting a kiss on his mouth -it’s a thing they’ve done a lone more often now that Fenrir has seen them do it… and, well, it’s not like Tony himself minds. It’s not a displeasing activity after all.  
  
“I don’t have a problem with Fenrir,” he says once they’re done, Loki’s hair splayed over the pillow, “And I actually love that you spend so much time with him. Trust me, I’d have loved having a dad like you. I just wish there was more time to spend with you in between.”  
  
Loki looks puzzled for a moment, but it melts into a sort of private chuckle Tony has come to realize is a rare thing, and Tony smiles in return, propping himself up on his elbow in order to watch Loki get back out of the bed.  
  
“I have to admit,” he says as he fishes his boxers out from under the bed, “I like spending time with you, too.” He pulls his underwear on and adds: “You’re an excellent sex partner… and I’ve had several of them.”  
“And here I thought you’d taken a shine to my personality by now,” Tony jokes as Loki puts his jeans on.  
  
He watches the other man spin on himself with dancer-like grace, obviously looking for his T-Shirt, admiring the ripple of muscles under the skin, and wondering how a karma like his managed to get him Loki. A one night stand, well. He’s had a lot of them and he’d have found it plausible, but there’s something about the idea of having known Loki for nearly nine months that makes him smile.  
  
“I never said I disliked it,” Loki smirks, then frowns. “Have you seen my T-Shirt?”  
“Nope,” Tony shrugs. “But you can take mine if you want, I’ll buy another one on my way home or something.”  
  
Loki looks around again and, when he finds nothing, picks up Tony’s  _Black Sabbath_  T-Shirt and puts it on… it’s a bit lose at the shoulders and slightly too short for him, but it’s not all that obvious and Loki shrugs.  
  
“Well,” he says, “If you find it tell me, I like that shirt.” A kiss on the lips. “Call you later.”  
  
Tony waits until he can hear the elevator chime in and the doors close before he rolls on his back and pulls out a red shirt printed with the face of  _Star Wars’_  Darth Maul printed on it. He’s not sure if he should laugh or roll his eyes at himself.  
  
(Afterward, Pepper asks him why he’s wearing a shirt that’s too tight and too long, and Tony sighs and says:  
  
“Because I’m a sap.”  
  
Pepper and Rhodhey look at each other and sigh.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and reviews are always appreciated, both here or, if you'd like to remain anonymous, [on Tumblr](http://terresdebrumestories.tumblr.com/ask) <3


End file.
